Grelltastic
by Blancanakano
Summary: Un shimigami y la bebida no hacen una buena pareja. Oneshot.


**Llevaba teniendo a medias este fic... como un mes o más. Pero hoy me he puesto a escribir y así, a lo tonto lo he terminado.**

**Espero que os guste esta nueva randomidad que añado a mis fics.**

* * *

Había sido un día muuuy largo para Grell, o por lo menos eso opinaba él. Se había pasado todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro cumpliendo sus obligaciones como shimigami. Así que fue a un pub, no creía que fuera un lugar apropiado para una señorita de su clase pero no había segunda opción.

En cuanto entró en el establecimiento todo el mundo le miró de una manera muy extraña. Estaba claro que ese no era su lugar. Pero siguió adelante y, con gráciles pasos, se acercó a la barra.

-Perdone, señor –dijo al camarero mientras parpadeaba mucho.

-¿Qué quiere? –el joven miró al pelirrojo con extrañeza, era uno de los tipos más raros que había visto y eso que se había encontrado con gente bastante extraña en su trabajo.

-Un jerez- el camarero se quedó mirándole raro, los hombres no solían pedir esas cosas-. Bien, ¿me sirve el jerez?- Grell se había molestado por cómo le había mirado el camarero. ¡A una señorita como ella! Golpeó la barra con las uñas rítmicamente mientras observaba cómo el camarero le servía.

-Tenga usted -el camarero puso la copa en la barra y fue hacia otro punto de la barra para atender a unos clientes que acababan de llegar.

El camarero parecía aliviado de no tener que seguir en frente de esa extraña… persona.

Grell suspiró y se apoyó en la barra de una forma muy poco femenina. Definitivamente, había sido un día muy largo, ni siquiera podía mantener sus exquisitas y maravillosamente femeninas maneras.

Cogió la copa de jerez y la vació de un trago. Volvió a llamar al camarero para que la llenara otra vez, le parecía que había durado muy poco. Siguió bebiendo a ese ritmo un par de horas. Llegó un momento en el que llevaba su precioso abrigo rojo arrastrando por el suelo y sus gafas, también rojas, le colgaban del cuello. Cuando empezó a acercarse a otros clientes para "intentar ligar" el camarero decidió que era el momento de echarle del pub.

Después de una pequeña refriega en a que Grell acabó bastante magullado "depositaron" al shimigami de una patada en la calle.

Grell estuvo tirado en el suelo un rato, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, algo complicado teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había en su sangre. Después de un rato de meditación, y varios intentos fallidos antes de conseguir levantarse, decidió que no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que volver a casa tan pronto.

Estuvo pensando, como pudo, qué iba a hacer ahora en Londres… ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Su amor vivía cerca! Se puso en marcha hacia la Mansión Phantomhive, primero tambaleándose, luego corriendo a toda velocidad gracias a su naturaleza de shinigami.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del jardín de la mansión de paró en seco, dio un paso en falso y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levantó todo lo rápido que le permitió su borrachera y se sacudió el polvo, una dama no podía ir así.

Empezó a acercarse a la mansión por el camino de la puerta principal mientras llamaba a su amor, sabía que estaba despierto porque había luces encendidas en la mansión y su caballero de brillante armadura siempre era el último en retirarse.

-Sebaaaaaaaas-chaaaaaaaaaaaan, amor míooooooooo. Estoy aquí para tiiiiii. Sebaaaaaaaaaaaas-chaaaaaaaaaan… -lo repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más alto y trabándose en ocasiones.

Después de un rato, cuando ya se encontraba ante las escaleras de la puerta, esta, se abrió un poco, dejando pasar una línea de luz. Entonces se asomó el hombre al que estaba buscando. Grell se precipitó escaleras arriba pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta Sebastian metió la cabeza dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

El pelirrojo no pudo frenar a tiempo y se chocó con la puerta y cayó de culo al suelo. Se frotó la frente en el punto en el que se había dado el golpe y, un poco aturdido, empezó a llamar, otra vez, a Sebastian.

-Cariño, ¿por qué me has cerrado la puerta? ¡Ábreme para que podamos estar juntos! ¿Es que no has visto que era yo? –empezó a golpear la puerta- ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Ábreme!

-Deja de golpear la puerta, borracho ruidoso –Sebastian se asomó por una de las ventanas que se encontraban en los laterales de la puerta-. Vas a despertar al joven amo con tus gritos de mujer despechada.

-Pues déjame entrar, he venido a verte –Grell dejó de dar golpes e intentó levantarse.

-Eso aún menos, no vas a entrar en esta mansión –el mayordomo observó el segundo, y tan inútil como el primero, intento de levantarse del shimigami.

-¿Es que ya no me quieres? –al tercer intento consiguió levantarse y acercarse a la ventana en la que estaba Sebastian.

-Nunca he dicho que te quisiera, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? –hizo un ademán de cerrar la ventana pero Grell se le adelantó, aún estando borracho, y saltó por la ventana cayendo encima del mayordomo.

Grell se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente balbuciendo cosas como que solo había sido su juguete, que nunca le había amado de verdad y cosas por el estilo.

Sebastian intentó quitárselo de encima poniéndose de pie pero entonces, el shimigami, se le abrazó a la pierna. La situación se volvía más absurda por momentos.

-Por favor, suéltame la pierna, la necesito para echarte de la Mansión Phantomhive –el mayordomo estaba visiblemente irritado con el comportamiento de Grell.

-¡No, nunca te dejaré marchar! ¡Eres mi Romeo! –se aferró a él con más fuerza que antes y con una tozudez que solo es posible en los borrachos.

-¡No somos Romeo y Julieta, estúpido shimigami! –Sebastian, finalmente, perdió la compostura- ¡Somos enemigos por naturaleza! ¡No somos humanos! ¡Y tú no eres una dama! ¡Ni siquiera eres una mujer! –empezó a sacudir la pierna mientras decía todo esto.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡No digas todo eso! ¡Es como si ya no me amaras! –siguió abrazado a la pierna de Sebastian mientras sollozaba.

Sebastian estaba cada vez más furioso, además como no había nadie más despierto en la casa no tenía por qué mantener la compostura. Así que anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, arrastrando a Grell, que seguía agarrado a su pierna.

Ya en la cocina fue abriendo cajones, sopesando qué sería mejor para deshacerse de ese estúpido shimigami. Cuando encontró el cuchillo jamonero se le iluminó la cara y lo cogió.

Grell no comprendía por qué Sebas-chan se comportaba así y cuando le puso ese cuchillo enorme en la garganta se asustó de verdad.

-¿Q-Qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Hacer que te vayas –los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron con malicia.

-¿Que me vaya? ¿Eso es que no me quieres? –volvió a ponerse a sollozar pero sin moverse mucho para evitar que el cuchillo le atravesara el cuello.

Cuando se encontraban de esta guisa, Grell abrazado a la pierna de Sebastian y este amenazándole con un cuchillo enorme, irrumpió otro shimigami en la cocina.

-¡William! –Grell pegó un grito cuando le vio y corrió para refugiarse detrás de él- Sebas-chan ya no me quiere… T-Tenía un cuchillo… -empezó a decirle cosas incoherentes entre hipidos.

William hizo que Grell le soltara la chaqueta y se dirigió a Sebatian.

-Disculpe las molestias que mi subordinado haya podido causarle señor Michaelis. Será castigado de acuerdo a nuestras normas –después de decir esto con gran seriedad inclinó un poco la cabeza y se subió las gafas.

-Bien, entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos –Sebastian, ya más relajado, asintió a su vez.

Dicho esto William agarró a Grell por el pelo y le arrastró fuera de la mansión mientras que el pelirrojo gritaba que esa no era manera de tratar a una señorita.

Sebastian se quedó en medio de la cocina con el cuchillo todavía en la mano, después de un momento se puso a recoger, en la Mansión Phantomhive no podía haber tal desorden.


End file.
